The ultimate crossover
THE ULTIMATE CROSSOVER This is up for adoption. Please switch the characters to your own, I don’t want people getting mad at me. DRAGON UNIVERSES RECOGNIZED IN THIS: * Wings of Fire * How to Train your Dragon *THE INHERITANCE CYCLE(ERAGON) It all started on the night it was light. It was a night that no dragon in Pyrrhia or Pantala expected. Instead of the sun going down, it stayed in the sky all night. Many Nightwing experts were called in to explain, but they couldn’t. Many dragons went and hid in their caves, many just stared up into the sky all night long. Even the smartest dragon in all of Pyrrhia, a Nightwing-Rainwing hybrid named Starfruit, was only able to make a theory of what was happening. “Well,“ He said, “Based on the previous weeks’ activity, it may be possible that our world is shifting just a little bit. Because of that, we will possibly be seeing other unregularities such as a change in the lunar patterns, the sun staying up like this at least once a year, and if this continues, the total shift of our universe.” Everyone thought he was crazy. Everyone but a few dragons. One of these dragons was Iceberry the Ice/RainWing. She believed him, and she dreamed of the possibilities of a nightless day, where the sun never set. It would be amazing. Another was Lyla, a Sea/Ice/SilkWing She believed him because she loved the thought of the stars and galaxies being unpredictable, she found it fascinating another dragon who believed him was his partner, Polar Bear. He was actually the one who gave him the data to research this amazing event. He was insulted that his partner was getting made fun of for seeing the danger in this. But one of the dragons who didn't was Typha. TYPHA A MudWing healer, raised away from his tribe only to return in the midst of a rebellion, he felt exiled from the world, like he had no place. And to him, Starfruit had no place dictating what was happening to the world. Nobody did. Starfruit knew nobody believed him, but he knew this was a serious case. The universe wasn’t supposed to do this, and he had to find out why it was acting like this. He decided to get together a test group to see if he could find a way to get the universe back in order. He decided he needed in his group an animus to get them to different places in the universe and back, some muscle in order to defend them from any dangers, a fellow scientist to share his opinion with, a healer in case they got injured, and some sort of authority figure to get the diplomatic issues settled. He already had the Polar Bear as his fellow scientist, he just needed more people to believe him. Typha was now huddled in his hut, not getting a wink of sleep. His companions were up and about, gossiping with dragons and working. He flipped through the newspaper, to see yet another front headline about Starfruit. Some dragons considered him a genius, some insane. Either way, he was getting too much attention. Starfruit was now standing in front of the hut that belonged to Typha and his coworkers. Everyone he asked had recommended Typha as the healer to go to for something like this, right before they started making jokes about if Starfruit was a part of some alien species or something. Starfruit also knew Typha wasn’t his biggest fan, which was why he needed Typha. If he could make someone like Typha believe, than he could convince others. He took a deep breath, and swung open the tent door. Typha‘s head was rested in the side of an empty cot, exhausted from a long day of working. He lifted himself up and groaned, rubbing his temples. “Who are you?” he demanded the figure in the doorway with what strength he could muster. “I’m busy. Patients need me.” ”Well, I won’t waste your time than,” Starfruit said. “I’ve asked around, and everyone recommended you as the healer to go to for an experiment like the one I‘m conducting.” Typha frowned, his chapped lips cracking slightly. “And what experiment? I know you NightWings have had a bad brush with science- I swore to do no harm.” “I want to travel to other edges of the universe, and see why our galaxy is doing the moving it’s doing.” Typha scoffed, turning back to look at some vials. "Yeah right," he muttered. ”Typha, I know you aren’t a believer of my theory, but you must believe me. If this goes on, our world will end quickly. You are a very good healer, from as far as I’ve heard, and I would like it if you joined this quest.” "Why on earth would I join your quest?" Typha finally snapped. "All you spread is misinformation that conflicts with what we know. You've practically invaded the world with your theories, well meaning dragons backing you completely oblivious. You twist science and facts to fit your own needs and wants to be famous." He turned away, smoke huffing from his nostrils. "Unless you can give me a real reason as to why I should believe you, I'm sending you out of my tent. I have patients to deal with." Starfruit thought very carefully before he spoke, ”I have no need to be famous Typha. This is simply what happens when you challenge everything dragons know. Rulers and celebrities endorse me just simply to seem like a better dragon. You must believe me when I say that dragons will die without the sun. It messes up a dragon’s immune system. Without the vital vitamins from the sun, dragons will get sicker quicker. If you won‘t do it for yourself or science, do it for the hundreds of dragons who’ll get sick and possibly die.” Typha still had a snarl curling on his tongue, a nasty reply about to exit his jaws. But for a second he was silent, quiet, his glazed over eyes not moving. "But what do you, a humble Nightwing, just one dragon, know about the universe?" Then he spoke. "Of course. Of course, the sun disappearing means certain death." He looked up again, his gaze now intense. ”I wish I knew why our universe is doing this, but I don’t. Will you join me?” "You keep asking me that," he snarled. "If you don't know, why should I join you when you know nothing more than the rest of us?" “Because some dragon has got to do this. I have chosen myself to try this. I keep asking you because we don’t have much time before dragon populations start plummeting. ICEBERRY Iceberry roleplayed with her friends what would happen in a world with no night, but was upset when she found out they didn't believe Starfruit. "I can't believe this might actually happen!" she said excitedly. But then she looked at her friends, who were looking at her strangely. "What?" she asked "Nothing, just Starfruit is wrong!" her friend exploded. "A day without sun is impossible, Berry! IMPOSSIBLE!!" "Well, I still believe him," she said, and ran back to her house. She could see her friends whispering, and she knew it was about her. Starfruit walked up to Iceberry’s house, and knocked on the door, extremely annoyed at the whispering that the dragons behind him were doing. Iceberry opened the door, and saw a dragon she had wanted to meet for so long. "Are you Starfruit?" she asked in excitement. "My friends don't believe your theory, but I do!!" ”Yes, I am Starfruit. I would like you to accompany me on my journey. I want to go to different reaches of the universe and find out why this is happening. Will you join me?” Iceberry's eyes went wide. "Of course!" she burst. But then she stopped. "Wait one sec," she said and ran further into her house. After a few minutes, she returned and said, "My mom gave me up to a fortnight. That's all the time I can have. BUT I CAN GOOOOOO!" Her excitement was plain crazy, but that was just who she was. ”Perfect. Meet me tomorrow at my mobile lab. Tell them I sent you.” LYLA Lyla sat at her desk, with charts of the sky spread out around her.She currently had her snout in a large encyclopedia, looking for information on the sun. Discouraged, she set the book down with a sigh. “Now what?” She wondered out loud.She stretched and rose from her seat, rubbing her eyes.Studying was tiring, especially when it lead to nothing. Wondering outside, she noticed an eerie quiet, like the place was empty. Even the birds where silent, not singing nor tweeting. There wasn’t a sound to be heard. ‘’Weird...’’ she thought.Maybe we need to travel to a different island, and see if the sun's out there...''she shook her head.''No, that couldn't work. She padded over to a small fountain in the shape of a whale and sat down by it, deep in thought about what to do next. Starfruit landed next to Lyla. “Hello, are you Lyla? I’m looking for her.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DarkusDragon) Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Adoptable